The Secret
by ForkOnTheLeft
Summary: Arceus tells Uxie a secret. But when information leaks out, how long can he keep it? Oneshot. Rated T for language.


Here is the story. Yup. This is it. Right here. Done and do-

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Note: This takes place in a place I call Legendary Mansion. It is in a dimension only legendaries can go to. It is like the Hall of Origin just with room for every legendary and then some.

* * *

It all started when Arceus told Uxie something. Not just anything, It was a secret. A secret that he could only trust Uxie with untill it was to be revealed.

And that secret drove everyone crazy to find out what it was. It went something like this.

* * *

'Uxie, Now that I have told you this secret, you must not tell anyone. Clear?

"Yes master Arceus, I will guard this secret with my life."

"Good. You are dismess-desmer- You can go now"

"Yes master. And by the way, the word is dismissed.", Said Uxie before leaving.

Little did they know, a certain pink feline was evesdropping. He teleported to his room and took out his phone. He then texted to Celebi , 'arceus told uxie a secret i wonder wat it is' Celebi then texted to Victini, Victini texted to Reshiram, and before they knew it, everyone was wondering what the secret was.

The next day...

Uxie gets up out of bed. Someone puts his robe on him. He goes to the kitchen to get some cofee. Someone pours some in his mug and gives it to him. He says 'thank you' and drinks some. He then comes to his senses and is so surprised, he almost opens his eyes.

'GOOD MORNING UXIE!' Screams his sisters, Azelf and Mesprit.

'Azelf, Mesprit.' Says Uxie calmly. 'Yes?' 'WHAT THE BLEEP ARE YOU DOING!?'

'We were just helping our favorite brother in the whole world that loves to tell us secrets.'

'What? I thought we were being nice to get him to tell us the secre*PUNCH* I mean it's just cuz your our brother and we love you!'

Uxie still doesn't buy it. 'I still don't buy it.' See? 'Azelf he's onto us! Get him!' Azelf tackles Uxie and pins him onto the ground.

'Tell us the secret that Arceus told you!' said Mesprit

'No! It's a secret! That's the whole point! Wait a minute- how did you know Arceus told me a secret?! '

'Mew texted to every-don't dodge the question!' Azelf almost explained.

'It wasn't really a question as much as it was a comman-' ' Tell us the damn secret already!' Azelf yelled.

'I think you should tell her. She might kill you if you don't.'

'NEVER!' Uxie screams.

'TELL. US. NOW. OR. ELSE!'

'Or else what?' says Uxie smugly.

'Or else we'll do 'you know what'.'

'OKAY, OKAY! *yawn* Man, I sure am tired.'

'*yawn* Yeah me too.' yawned Azelf.

'Maybe it's because we just woke up' said Mesprit.

'Anyways, tell us the secret.'

'Okay, the secret is...'

Azelf and Mesprit both fall asleep.*

'Works every time.' said Uxie, chuckling to himself 'Now, to find Mew, and kick his furry little ass.'

* * *

Later...

A bunch of legendaries are sitting in a room murmuring among themselves.

'Settle down, settle down. QUIET1 I MEAN QUIET!' yelled Mesprit

Everyone shut up.

' As most of you know, Arceus has told my brother Uxie a secret. It is our job to find out what because we are nosy jerks. Any ideas or questions on how we'll do this?

'We should threaten to beat him up until he spills the beans! And the secret too!' says Zekrom.

'Nah bro, we should say we'll give him a cookie if he tells us!' says Reshiram.

'Dude, your idea sucks massive butts.' says Zekrom.

'No, your idea sucks massive butts!' says Reshiram

'I know! We should beat him up, then give him a cookie to make him feel better!' said Kyurem.

'I have an idea. Shut up.' says Celebi

'Maybe we could send Cresselia and by the time she's done with him, he'll have to tell us the secret' Darkrai said with a chuckle. Cresselia replied by Silver winging him in the...erm...pokeballs. All the males winced.

'I think you just confirmed his point, Cress.' said Palkia.

'Shut up!' said Cresselia.

'How about we just be nice to him, and get him to tell the secret by mistake?' Latias suggested.

'Nah, Uxie's smarter than that. He_ is_ the Being of Knowledge.' said Mesprit

'How about we use his knowledge against him?' said Mewtwo.

'What do you mean?' said Azelf.

'I mean, we use reverse psychology and make him tell us the secret by making him feel smart.'

'That's a good idea!' said Azelf

'Alright, who's gonna do it?' Mesprit asked.

'You two! You're his sisters.' said Victini.

'Nah, he doesn't like us'

'Mewtwo should! He came up with the idea!' said Rotom

'No. We should pick one of his friends, because he will trust them more.'

'Okay. Who are his friends?'

'Latias, Darkrai, Giratina, and Phione.'

'Okay, you guys decide who among you will do it.'

One minute later...

'We have chosen Phione.'

* * *

Meanwhile...

Uxie was currently kicking Mew's ass, as he said he would do earlier. After he was done doing so, he saw Phione coming into view.

'Hi Uxie!'

'Hi Phione.'

'Uh...have I ever told you how smart you are? And how good at keeping secrets I am?'

'Look, If this is about the secret, forget it. I swore to Arceus I would not tell anyone until it was time for it to be revealed. So no.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Pretty please with a cherry on top?'

'I don't care what the please looks like, nor what it has on top of it, the answer is still no.'

'You're an ass.' Phione said, pouting and crossing her arms.

'Watch your language missy.' Said Uxie teasingly. 'How did that word get it's way into your vocabulary?'

'Shut the hell up.' said Phione.

'What did I just say?' said Uxie. 'Anyways, I'm not telling anyone.'

'Okay then. I guess we have to do this the hard way.'

'What?' Said Uxie, puzzled.

*THONK*

'Thanks Manaphy.'

'No prob.' said Manaphy, holding a baseball bat.

* * *

Uxie woke up tied to a chair, in front of a bunch of legendaries. His head hurting for some reason.

'Where am I? And why does my head hurt'

'You're in the auditorium. And Manaphy hit you with a baseball bat.' Said Mesprit.

'And you're gonna tell the secret or else you know what'

'NEVER!'

'Okay, but you asked for it.'

Azelf blasted Nyan Cat on her laptop.

'NOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!' Uxie begged.

'The only way to make it stop is to tell the secret' Said Mesprit.

'OKAY, OKAY!'

Azelf stops the annoying music.

'I didn't want it to come to this but...'

'GET ON WITH IT!' Lugia yells.

Uxie sighs. 'Okay...' He says with a devious look on his face. He then opens his eyes.

'Uh... what are we doing here again?' Says Meloetta as Uxie unties himself.

'I...I can't remember.' Kyogre says.

'Whatever it is, it has something to do with Uxie...' said Cobalion.

'Uh... yeah... I was um... doing a magic act. And now, for my final trick, I will make myself disappear!' Uxie teleported to his room.

'Phew...glad that's over.' Uxie muttered to himself.

* * *

The next day...

All the Legendaries are at a meeting. Arceus is standing on a pedestal, With Giratina next to him.

'I have called you all for an important reason. Uxie, I trust you have told no one of this?' Said Arceus, sounding important.

'Of course not, Arceus.' Uxie replied with a smirk.

'Wow. Okay. Now here is the reason I have called you.'

Everyone leans forward in anticipation.

'It's... I have invented a new move only legendaries can learn. It is called Legendary Strike.'

'Really?' says Cobalion.

'Nah, I just added a Coffee maker to the break room and the cafeteria.'

'Wow!' 'Cool!' YAY CAFFIENE!' 'Best improvement EVER!'

I'm glad you're all enthusiastic about it. If you want to get some Mew or Victini, ask a bigger legendary.

Arceus sent a telekinetic message to the bigger legendaries. 'Do not, I repeat, do NOT let Mew or Victini have caffiene. Give them decaf but dont let them notice.'

Two minutes later, everyone is gone except Arceus, Giratina, and Uxie.

'I TOLD YOU, IN YO FACE SUCKA! I FINALLY WON A BET AGAINST ARCEUS! WOO! ' Said Giratina as he danced happily

'Wait, WHAT!? This was a BET?!'

'Yes, I bet Giratina that you couldn't last a day without telling a secret, what with all those other legendaries being nosy jerks. And as you can see, he won.'

'All the hell I went through...FOR A FREAKIN' BET?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRUST ME! YOU WERE BETTING AGINST ME!'

'Well, It'll be satisfying to see Arceus have to do everything we say for three days, right?' Giratina said to Uxie with a smirk.

'Yes. Yes it will.' Said Uxie with an evil smile.

* * *

Well, there it is for ya. More coming soon. Ideas for future stories are accepted.


End file.
